


Letters To The Lost

by milliusprime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letters, M/M, Possibly multichapter, gender neutral reader, somewhat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime
Summary: Sweet Echo,The war is relentless, but it could never hold a candle to how I miss you.Letters, written by the reader, to Echo to cope with his "death" after the Citadel Arc. Possibly multichapter. Predominantly angst with a sprinkling of fluff.
Relationships: Arc Trooper Echo/Reader, CT-1409 | Echo/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Letters To The Lost

**Author's Note:**

> A different writing style in the form of letters written by the Reader after the "death" of Echo. Takes place after the Citadel Arc in Season 4.

~~**_Dear_** Echo,~~

~~My Dearest, Echo,~~

Sweet Echo,

The war is relentless, but it could never hold a candle to how I miss you. My heart aches for your soothing and familiar touch each day, yet it will never be eased. Focusing on the men I have is challenging, as each one dies another easily replaces him - but never in soul. How I wish you were not one of the lost.

They told me you were missing in action, Fives told me you were dead. I should’ve been there; I could’ve helped - No, I should’ve never let you go.

Maker, Echo, if I knew that was the last night I would hold you, bathed in the sweet glow of moonlight and adorned in soft silken sheet, limbs entangled until two became one. What I wouldn’t give to have you with me. 

In this war, hope is a valuable thing, and that is all I need to have. I hope you will come back to me - the Jedi say if you have faith, they will come back to you; I dare not voice this wish, for is it not told that if you say it aloud, it will never be true. 

I wish I knew how to comfort Fives - he misses you, perhaps even more than I do. Maybe that is why I write to you, in an attempt to create a false illusion that you are still here, even just for a minute, however feeble it is.

Do you remember the dream we shared? Of living together after the war, with our little ade running around the streets of Atrisia with their uncle Fives, you and I with smiles on our faces and a taste of pure happiness and adoration. My dream still resides there, but my heart lays wherever you are.

Sometimes, I still hear your voice, a distant echo in the night, so close I could grasp it. As swift as a retreating tide, it dissipates, leaving me almost as empty as before. I should have told you when I had the chance…

I love you, Echo.

  


  


These letters always leave me conflicted, I believe the Mandalorians describe it best with ‘aay'han’ - the bittersweet perfect moment of mourning and joy. I remember and I celebrate: a soldier, a friend and a lover. One day, I pray with the deepest parts of my soul and the strongest pieces of my beliefs that I do not have to.

Come back to me soon, cyare.

Forever yours, (Y/N).


End file.
